You can't steal something that's been given to you
by Twasover
Summary: A collection of OQ related OS. The first few ones will be inspired by the OQ Prompt Party. I hope you'll enjoy. Rating will probably change.
1. Amnesia

157.

Robin has amnesia. He falls in love with his doctor, Regina.

* * *

 _ **This is my submission for the OQ Prompt Party., Day 1. Thank you so much to Manon ( onhowtobecrazy) for beta-ing.**_

* * *

"Not remembering who you are it's like… it's like being in the dark, all the time. But then, I see your eyes and oddly, it's like I'm home."

Robin Locksley is a thirty-six-year-old man, a divorced single father who shares custody of his son, Roland, with his ex-wife, Marian. Robin Locksley is a professor who teaches history at Portland university. He's got a few friends but one best friend, Killian Jones (an Irish pub owner he's known since high school).

Robin Locksley is a thirty-six-year-old man and everything stated previously, he doesn't remember.

...

Regina Mills only has two great passions in life. Her ten-year-old son and her job. She excels at both being a mother and a neurosurgeon but when Robin Locksley arrives at the hospital after a car accident, she suddenly feels helpless.

Regina Mills is a great surgeon. It's not that she's never lost any patients (she's lost two in ten years of career and they still haunt her until this day), but it's rare and usually, her patients recover quickly and with no post-op after-effect.

But Robin Locksley is a stubborn man and two days after the surgery, he still won't wake up and it drives her mad.

…

She receives the call in the middle of the night and a trail of curses leaves her well-bred mouth as her palm hits the bedside table, blindly searching for her phone.

It's Emma, the ICU on-call nurse and her closest friend.

"Robin Locksley woke up".

…

"Mom, why are we here? It's late." Henry whines as she drags him behind in the hospital's hallways.

"I know, baby," she says hurriedly, turning the corner. "You're gonna lay down in the attendings' lounge while mommy goes to see her patient."

"Couldn't it have waited until tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not," Regina tells him as they arrive by the lounge.

She then wraps an arm around his shoulder and kisses his temple, opening the door.

Henry sound asleep on one of the couches and Regina now changed into her lab coat, she heads towards the ICU.

He is awake indeed.

"Good evening Mr. Locksley," she greets him with a smile as she walks up to his bed.

She gives a pat on Emma's shoulder and thanks her.

"It's good to finally see you awake."

He doesn't reply. Instead, his eyes dart around with confusion and fear. Regina quickly puts a gentle hand on his.

He instantly grabs onto it, surprising her a little but it's nothing compared to what she feels when his blue eyes bore into her eyes.

"I..." she stutters. "You're okay, now, Robin," she comforts, clearing her throat and ignoring the sudden acceleration of her heart. "You've been in a car accident and you gave us quite a scare. I'm Doctor Regina Mills. I had to open your brain to repair a leak in it so I'm going to ask you just a few questions and check your reflexes to make sure everything is working as it should, alright?"

He nods.

"Alright then," she grins as she grabs her penlight. "So, what's your name?" She asks and starts checking his sensitivity to light.

"Robin Locksley," he replies with a groggy voice.

"And, what's the date today, Robin?" She asks, putting the pen back in her pocket and looking back at him.

No response. She can tell he's trying really hard to come up with an answer. His brows are furrowed and his jaw clenched.

"It's okay," she tells him, trying to be as reassuring as she possibly can. "Let's try this: How old are you?"

Silence. She could have heard a pin drop.

Regina glances at Emma and the girl nods before exiting the room.

"Alright, Robin. We're just going to do a couple more exams. I'm going to have an intern come to prep you and then we're going to make a scan, okay?"

He doesn't reply. His brows are still furrowed and on the monitor, she notices his heart rate starting to increase.

"Hey," she tells him, leaning a little and he focuses his gaze on her. "It's going to be okay. I'm very good at my job." She smirks and she sees a flash of amusement pass through his eyes. "You remember your name. That's already great."

She's about to turn around to leave but a tug on her arm stops her. She looks back at him.

"I don't… My name… I said that because this is what you called me when you entered."

…

Regina is a woman of science. Everything she believes in, she can touch, explain, prove… Her whole perception of life is based on one thing: logic.

Regina is a woman of science but she doesn't have any logical explanation as to why she keeps on visiting Robin Locksley.

She's a surgeon, an attending with two residents working under her, each having a team of at least five interns. Checking on patients everyday when there's no problem that can be fixed on the table is not something that she does. Yet, she visits.

This is how she meets Roland.

Roland is a five-year-old boy with beautiful brown curled hair that bounce when he moves, a smile flanked by two dimples that makes her heart melt. He has happy eyes, two brown happy eyes that, unlike his dimpled smile, he's inherited from his mother. Roland has Regina wrapped around his finger. So, when he asks her with his hopeful eyes if she's going to fix his Papa's head, she says yes before her brain can stop her.

Which is a crazy promise because this is completely outside of her skill set. The scan didn't reveal any physical damage to the brain. The surgery went well, she did her job and now only a psychologist can help Robin. Or rather… Only Robin can help himself.

But she lies. Or… she doesn't completely lie because she's sure as hell determined to harass Dc. Hopper so that he can give Roland his _Papa_ back and she convinces herself that this is not that big of a deal.

Others are more difficult to convince.

"So, how is The English patient doing?" Emma teases her one day as she sits next to her at lunch.

Regina rolls her eyes, taking a bite out of her chicken.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Robin Locksley?"

"Robin Locksley… Hottie… However you want to call him," Emma smirks.

"You're an idiot," Regina lets out and her friend chuckles.

"Come on, admit it," she pushes, leaning against her chair. "You like him. I've never seen you so invested into a patient's care like that before."

"I care about all my patients. You know that very well."

"Yes, but in general you send someone checking on them for you. An intern… or me. Despite the fact that I don't work in your service, by the way," she points out knowingly. "You never ever do checkups yourself especially when they're not in your service anymore. How long has it been since he's been transferred to the 1st floor? A week? A week and a half?" Emma raises an eyebrow at her but Regina keeps her mouth shut, her teeth digging into the skin of her lip. "You care about him. And it's fine," Emma continues with a smile. "I get it. He's hot and he likes you too," she smirks, wriggling her brows.

Regina doesn't reply. Actually, she decides to blatantly ignore her because _she doesn't care about him_. Not that way. And he sure as hell do not like her.

 _It would be crazy_.

…

The first time he tells her, they're alone. For once, his friends who visit _a lot_ aren't there yet when she comes his the room early that morning.

As soon as she steps inside the room, a bright smile appears on his face and she feels butterflies flying around in her belly.

"Trying to jog off your memory?" She asks, pointing at the pictures he's holding.

He looks down at them as if he had forgotten for a second that he was holding them before chuckling and replying with a "yes".

"Killian brought me a new set yesterday," he adds, waving them.

She smiles and looms closer to look at them.

"Roland, I'm assuming," she says, recognising the big brown eyes and the cute dimples the young boy already seemed to own in his younger years.

He's in the arms of a tall, broad-shouldered man that looks like a giant next to him.

"And this is John," she points out. "Clearly."

Robin laughs and nods.

"You're better at this than I am and they're supposed to be 'my mates'." He's smiling but he doesn't fool her. "That's how Killian calls us. Apparently, we've known each other since high school. He introduced us, Marian and I…"

"Hey," Regina tells her, resting a hand on his arm and he looks up into her eyes. "You'll be alright. It might take time but you will remember."

"How can you be so sure?"

She smiles wholeheartedly at that.

"Because, you're a fighter." He frowns, confused so she explains. "When you arrived on that gurney two weeks ago you were in a terrible, _terrible_ state."

He laughs.

"I mean it," she insists. "MVAs are sadly common but I'd never seen injuries quite as bad as yours. We were four attendings in the OR, rotating… It was quite stressful and then you stayed in a coma for two days. But… eventually, you did wake up," she gives him an earnest smile. "You fought through it and now, you're awake and your wounds are healing nicely," she says pointing at his chest and legs. "My point is, yes, you are a fighter. That's how I know you will remember."

There is a small pause and they simply look at each other, a soft smile on their faces. Somehow, her hand is now in his and his touch is comfortingly warm.

Regina bites her lip, feeling her cheeks blushing. She shifts a bit on her feet and gently pulls her hand away and runs it through her hair.

Robin gives her a small smile.

"I should go," she tells him. "I have a surgery this morning."

"I remember…" Regina frowns at that. "That day… when I arrived at the hospital… I was barely conscious but I remember meeting your eyes and… all the while I was in a coma, they were all I would see. Not remembering who you are it's like… it's like being in the dark, all the time. But then, I see your eyes and oddly, it's like I'm home."

When she gets out of the room, Emma is in the nurse lobby, leaning on the counter, arms crossed over her chest and a smug smile.

Regina doesn't even stop. She heads straight to the OR to start scrubbing and if she can't keep the smile off her face all the while she's duly passing her hands underneath the water, well who can blame her?

…

Marian is Robin's ex-wife and she visits a lot. Although Regina doesn't know the whole story, she can tell that she still cares deeply about her ex-husband.

Regina gets it. After all, when Daniel arrived at the hospital vomiting blood only to die a few hours after, it didn't matter that their romantic relationship had ended a year prior. When Dc. Glass came to tell her that there was too much blood and that they couldn't stop it, Regina fell onto the ground, a hand to her chest in which her heart was being torn apart.

Marian visits a lot and still cares very much about her ex-husband so when she asks Regina on her way out of the hospital if there is anything going on between her and Robin, a terrible feeling of guilt rises in her chest even though there is absolutely _nothing_ going on between them.

"I… What? No," is her pathetic answer and clearly Marian doesn't buy it.

"Well whatever 'nothing' is going on between the two of you just… He is a good man."

Then, she beckons Roland to come and the young boy who was in a very cheerful conversation with August, one of the nurses, trots back towards them.

"Goodbye Regina," he says waving with one hand and placing the other inside his mother's.

Not quite trusting her voice at the moment, Regina smiles simply and waves back.

…

Regina doesn't have a lot of friends. In fact, she only has Emma and it wasn't really love at first sight when the two met. Like most people at the hospital, Emma wasn't too fond of Regina's "posh" and "superior" attitude (although Regina still denies ever having had such an attitude) but then Daniel died and everyone started to mellow around her, giving her pitiful glances. Emma never did. However, two months after Daniel's death, when Regina had a breakdown in the attendings' lounge because she had too many patients and that day, of all day, her babysitter called off on her, Emma kicked everyone out of the room, took a crying Henry in her arms and asked August to look after him for a while before coming back to the lounge. She then sat on the floor next to Regina, took her hand and squeezed it, telling her to let it all out.

The problem with having only one friend is that when it turns out that they were right about something you were denying, there is no one else to turn to in order to talk about said "something" and therefore, there is no way to escape the smug smile and the unavoidable "I told you so". Or, in this case:

"I knew it!" Emma lets out, banging on Regina's kitchen table.

"God, Emma," Regina scolds. "Henry's sleeping."

"Sorry," Emma says but her giggles don't quite convey the sentiment.

Regina rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, deciding it would be best to patiently wait for her so-called friend to be done mocking her.

"Are you done?" She asks when Emma snickers start to dim.

"I am," she replies, sniffing. "But admit it. Just say the words."

A sigh leaves Regina's mouth and she clenches her jaw.

"You were right."

For only response, Emma throws her arms up before grabbing her glass of apple cider and drinking it straight.

"So, what happened?" She asks.

…

Robin Locksley is a fighter. Regina said it herself so when he slowly starts remembering stuff, it shouldn't completely come as a surprise.

However, the day he starts telling the story of Roland's first birthday and how he almost missed it because some idiot (in this case the idiot is John) shoot an arrow in his car's tire because he wanted to prove that he wasn't as bad as everyone says at shooting targets well, Regina's heart drops.

It's not that she isn't happy. She _is_ happy. She's delighted. It truly is amazing but… There might be a part of her that just thinks that now that he's remembering, he soon is going to realise that he has a home and her eyes have nothing to do with it. And so, she feels sick, in a way she hasn't felt in nine years.

...

Regina is not a cryer. Being raised by Cora Mills teaches you one thing and that thing is to keep your chin up, your shoulder broad and to never ever, under any circumstances appear weak…

Somewhere at the Evergreen Cemetery, Cora Mills is rolling in her grave.

She stops visiting him after that.

One day passes.

Two days pass.

She misses him…

…

It turns out, he misses her just as much.

"I haven't seen you in a while," she hears and she almost drops her coffee.

She turns around, heart pounding extremely hard in her chest. She's pretty sure the last time her heart beat that fast, she was inside her mother's belly.

"I… I…" She stutters and feels utterly pathetic and he just smiles at her. "So… you're walking now," she points out, clearly avoiding his question.

"Yeah," he chuckles, peering down at his legs. "Physical therapy has paid off it seems."

She smiles.

"You must be happy. And your son, as well."

"He is. He can't wait to 'play Robin Hood again with his Papa'," he chuckles. "Whatever that consists in. I still haven't regain all of my memories, just some bits," he elaborates at her raised eyebrows and it makes sense, it's only been two days since he's started remembering even though it certainly does feel like more time has passed to her.

"That's good," she lets out. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you."

He looks at her for a little while and she feels uneasy. She bites her lower lip and swallows hard, looking around for an escape plan which is as pathetic as it sounds.

Regina closes her eyes. _God_.

"You haven't answered my question." Her eyes flash open. "I haven't seen you in a while."

"That's not a question," she argues, inclining her head.

He laughs. "Fair enough."

There's another pause.

"I missed your eyes."

Regina Mills isn't often rendered speechless. This does it.

"Mom?"

She jumps at the sound of her son's voice and turns around to see him watching her curiously.

"I got to the elevator and when I turned you weren't there anymore," he explains.

"Oh. Right. I'm sorry, baby." She looks at Robin, then back at Henry. "Huh… This is Robin Locksley," she tells him, extending a hand for him to take.

She smiles as he walks up to her and takes it.

"He's a patient."

"Former," Robin intervenes before stretching an arm towards her son and she tries not to think too hard over him stressing that out and over the fact that, _technically_ he isn't her patient anymore because she's a neurosurgeon and in that regard, he's healed completely so, _technically_ , there is nothing keeping them from seeing each other… in a non doctor/patient way. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Henry. Henry Mills-Colter," her son replies proudly and Regina beams.

"Nice to meet you Henry," Robin replies, chuckling. "I didn't know you had a son," he points out, his eyes meeting hers again.

"Yeah." She looks down at Henry. "I do. He comes at the hospital every Wednesday to have lunch with me before going to the club."

"I play soccer," Henry explains and Regina glances back at Robin, his eyes are suddenly unreactive.

"Robin?" She calls, putting a hand on his arm. "Robin?"

He snaps out of his thoughts and focuses back on her.

"Are you okay?" She asks and he nods, a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

"I think I used to play soccer."

 _Oh_.

"You really are starting to remember."

"Little by little," he says with a smile and she can't help but smile back.

"I'm confused. What's happening?"

They both look at Henry and laugh.

"I was in a car accident and lost my memories," Robin explains.

"All of them?" Henry asks in shock.

"Pretty much but they are slowly coming back."

"I really wouldn't want that to happen to me," Henry says.

"And hopefully, it will never," Regina tells him, pulling him against her, kissing the top of his head. He giggles. "Come on, I have to drop you at the bus stop or you will miss it."

He nods.

"Bye Mr. Locksley."

"Bye Henry," Robin replies smiling. "Huh Regina," he stops her though.

"Yes?"

"Could we meet sometime? Outside or something. There is a nice spot by the big oak and the temperatures have warmed up a bit… If you'd like…"

"I… Huh… Sure. Okay," she says biting her lip and Robin's smile widens making her unable not to beam in turn.

"I'll be there tomorrow morning, around 9."

"Tomorrow at 9," she repeats and he nods.

They part their way and Regina walks towards the elevator, followed closely by Henry, a smile still firmly painted on her face.

"Mom?" Henry asks once the elevator's doors close.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

She looks at him.

"Are you dating Robin Locksley?"

…

She's dating Robin Locksley.

Their first date is by an old oak in the middle of the courtyard of Mercy Hospital and at the time neither of them is really aware that it is a date.

The second one is a bit more conventional and there's no ambiguity as to the status of their little outing. The month is April and he's been out of the hospital for exactly one week. He's regained most of his memories despite some holes that Dc. Hopper "is sure he's going to fill with time".

The weather is a bit warm for the month. Regina is wearing a blue dress carefully advised by Emma Swan, black pumps and a light faux leather jacket. She feels… pretty and when upon seeing her arriving at the restaurant, his mouth falls agape, she feels beautiful. They spend almost all night together. After dinner, they go for a stroll under the moon, hand in hand, talking, laughing, smiling, blushing… loving. It's when they stop by the small pond, illuminated solely by the moon and a solitary street lamp, and her eyes bore into his that she realises it. She loves Robin Locksley.

...

Regina Mills is a smart woman who knows a lot of things but what she doesn't know, it's that ten months earlier, Robin Locksley first laid eyes on her from the other side of a soccer field. She was watching her son's game. He was playing with his son. His heart stopped then, almost instantly and he could never forget the lady with the big brown eyes. He tried looking for her, kept going to the field every Wednesday after that in hope that he could catch her glance and maybe, this time, work up the courage to speak to her but she never showed up.

He doesn't share this particular memory with her when it comes back to him. After all, he feels they have better ones to make together, now.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it and I would love to know your thoughts.**_

 _ **Ella**_


	2. Car Accident

172.

Regina gets hit by a car. Robin is a good samaritan that helps her. 

* * *

**_This is my submission for the OQ Prompt Party., Day 2._** ** _Thank you again to Manon, my amazing beta._**

* * *

He sees her almost as soon as he turns the curve.

She's lying on the ground, heavy rain pouring on top of her. Robin feels his heart clench in his chest and fear invading his body. Quickly, he parks his car on the side of the road and glances at the back seat. Roland is still asleep, his stuffed dinosaur almost falling off his lap and his two middle fingers hanging in his mouth.

"Ok my boy," Robin says, unbuckling his seatbelt hurriedly. "Papa will be back shortly."

He grabs his phone from the glove compartment and cracks the front windows open. He then exits the car and runs toward the woman, dialing 911 on his way.

...

His heart almost stops as soon as he lays eyes on her.

She's not dead. Her eyes are wide open but they're darting around with fear. She's terrified and shivering. There's blood everywhere and the memories of Marian's lifeless body next to him are suddenly vivid in his brain.

He swallows hard, snapping out of it and kneels by her side. He doesn't dare imagine how long she must have been here, alone and cold, fighting with all that she has to stay alive.

"Hey there," he tries, smiling down at her and her eyes stop on him.

He grabs her hand, carefully and as soon as his skin touches her, she grasps on his fingers as if her life depends on it and perhaps it does.

"Don't worry, you're going to be alright," he tells her. "The ambulance is on its way, ok? Can you speak?" he sees her wetting her lips before letting out a weak "yes".

"Good," he says enthusiastically. "We gotta keep you awake. What's your name?"

"R- Gina."

"Gina?"

"R'gina," she corrects before coughing.

"Easy there," he soothes, rubbing his thumb against her hand. "Regina," he says. "I'm Robin. I'm going to stay with you until the ambulance arrives, ok?"

"...Ok."

"If it takes a bit of time though I might have to go to my car for a bit..."

As soon as he says the words, she tenses up and her eyes widen, fear boring into them.

"Hey, don't worry," he quickly reassures her. "It's just that my boy is sleeping in the car. I just need to check up on him every once in awhile."

"You've got a son?"

Robin's grin widens and he nods. "I do. His name is Roland."

There is a small pause during which she closes her eyes and for a second he's frightened she might be falling asleep but then, he sees them. They're rolling down her cheeks quietly, and he feels his heart tightening in his chest.

"Shh," he whispers, carefully wiping the tears off her cheeks.

She's cold. Almost burning cold.

Robin takes his jacket off and gently lies it over her chest.

"I don't want to move you in case you've got some broken bones but I'm going to lie here, next to you."

She opens her eyes as he holds her hand again. He gives her a smile. "Don't worry. I'm not leaving you."

They stay like this for awhile, his right hand wrapped around hers, his left one supporting his head as he watches her, comforting words coming out of his mouth. She can't die. He won't let her die. He's seen Marian die and he couldn't do shit about it… God won't win this time.

"Henry." Her voice's gotten weaker and he's not sure she's even spoken when he looks back into her eyes. "My s-son."

"You have a son too," he finally understands. "Henry." He smiles. "How old is he?"

"T-T-"

Another bout of cough erupts from her throat with some blood accompanying it. Robin tries to keep her from moving too much, his hand carefully resting on her shoulder and the other against her head.

"Ten," he says when she calms down and she replies with an exhausted "yes".

"I… He's all that I have. I… I'm all that he has… I can't leave him…"

"You won't. Regina, you won't. The ambulance will be here soon."

"You have to go check on your son. It's been awhile."

He looks over at the two headlights shining in the rain. She's right. He should go. He glances back at her.

"I'll be back in no time," he promises.

And he is. It takes him barely two minutes to run to the car, check on Roland, grab his stuffed dinosaur that has fallen down, put it back in his arms and kiss his forehead. Then, he heads back to the beautiful stranger.

His brain pauses for a second and he wonders when exactly she became the beautiful stranger and not just a stranger. She's beautiful. She's covered in blood, damp with rain and tired but she's beautiful. Her hair is starting to frizz with the rain just like Marian's did. She hated it, but he used to find it adorable and it's just as adorable on her, on Regina.

"How is he?" She asks, her big brown eyes finding his and his thoughts focus back on more appropriate ones for the situation.

"Soundly sleeping," Robin replies with a smile and the corner of her mouth curves a little.

"How old?"

"Five. Today is his birthday."

"Oh."

"Yeah, we are coming home from a special day at the new dinosaur amusement park."

She grins a little.

"Henry has been going on and on about that. I… I promised I would bring him for his birthday in August…"

"The museum is quite possibly the best thing ever."

She smiles at that and whispers a "noted" before closing her tired lids.

"Come on, hang in there," Robin tells her. "They will be here soon."

She opens her eyes right away and gives him a small nod that instantly makes her groan in pain.

"Easy there. Just stay still."

"Thank you," Regina says after a beat.

"For what?"

"Stopping… and staying." Tears start rolling down again. "I… they stopped. After… after they hit…" She pauses, inhaling with difficulty and Robin rubs the back of her hand. "They stopped their car and came out. I could… I saw their legs from - corner...and I… tried calling for help… I tried telling them to help me but… they - I heard the car leave… I… Thank you for staying…"

He doesn't realise his hand started to clench until Regina's starts wriggling in it. He lets go a little and tries his best not to let dark thoughts cloud his mind.

"I'm right here with you," he says finally and just as he does, sirens start to be heard from afar.

He looks at the road and lets out a relief sigh.

"They're here." He looks back at her and smiles. "You did great."

She gives him a tired grin and he gently squeezes her hand. He's about to stand up as the ambulance appears by the curve but her hand stops him.

"What is it?" he asks, kneeling back.

She wets her lips and a tear falls on the tip of her tongue.

"I can't feel my legs."

…

There's a hustle around her as soon as the paramedics exit the ambulance and he's soon asked to step away.

He does as he's told but doesn't go too far. Somebody comes to his side and starts asking him questions that doesn't quite reach his brain. He's too focused on her. She's alarmed and petrified and her eyes are looking around as if she's desperately searching for some familiar face. _Him._ He's the familiar face she's looking for.

"You're frightening her," he says quickly, pushing past that guy talking to him and running to her side.

He feels some arms trying to stop him but he doesn't care.

"I know you're doing your job but she's scared and you're not helping."

He looks up at one of the paramedics, a tall brunette with red strands in her bun.

"What's your name?" She asks him.

"Robin. And she's Regina." He looks down at Regina, his hands around hers.

"Ok, Robin. My name's Ruby and I promise you, we're trying to help. The sooner we get her to the hospital, the greater her chances are to recover."

He sighs looking back at the paramedic.

"I know," he whispers. "Just… she told me she couldn't feel her legs."

"Okay and we've got her."

He nods. He's about to slide his fingers out of Regina's grip but she stiffens. He looks down at her.

"Don't leave me," she whispers, her eyes begging, her lower lip trembling and his heart crumbles because this woman, this "beautiful stranger" he's just met a few minutes ago, Regina, he only wants one thing and that is to take away the pain and fear behind her brown eyes. He doesn't know why, why he feels so attached to her without knowing no more than her name and the fact that she has a ten-year-old boy named Henry but he is attached so, he squeezes her hand back and smiles.

"I have to let the paramedics do their job but I promise to follow you with my car to the hospital and to be there when you wake up."

She doesn't seem convinced. Actually, she isn't at all. She thinks he's lying, that he's just saying words to get rid of her and his heart aches some more. So, he does what he does best. He lightens the mood. He gives her a bigger smile, takes her hand gently and wrap his pinky finger around hers. She frowns and he shrugs.

"Pinky swear are kind of a big deal in my house."

And her eyes brighten and her cheeks fills up.

"In mine too," is her response and when it's time for him to step away, she lets go of his hand and they both let the paramedics do their job.

…

He hates emergency rooms. He probably always will. There are sick people lying on gurneys, some vomiting their guts out, others with blood all over their body, crying children being rocked by their parent who are desperately inquiring about their spouse's well-being, the smell… he hates emergency rooms.

Robin closes his eyes, silently whispering the soothing words he's learned in therapy.

 _Breathing in, breathing out. You're in control not your surroundings._

He opens his eyes and focuses them on his son.

Roland is still sleeping and that makes him chuckle. Not much can wake his boy up. He gets that from his mother.

 _Marian_.

The last time he was in an hospital was 4 years ago. His wife died in a car accident. On the spot. She skipped the whole emergency room stopover and went straight to the hospital morgue but he couldn't see her right away no matter how much he begged. So he stayed there, spent long minutes in the ER waiting to be able to see her one last time.

He was driving that day. It wasn't his fault and it took him two years of therapy to accept that. It was at a crossroad, a car jumped the red light and T-boned them. Marian was on the struck side of the vehicle. Now, she's dead and he hates emergency rooms.

Robin sighs and strokes his son's curls. The boy stirs a little in his father's arms but he doesn't wake.

"Sleep tight, my boy. Aunt Mulan will be here to pick you soon."

…

To be frank, he doesn't how long he waits until he sees the paramedic from earlier walk up to him. He's up on his feet within a second.

Mulan came up maybe one hour ago. She took Roland, asked him if he was always and assured him that he could take all the time he needed.

"Hey, you're still here," she says with a smile.

"I promised her," he defends, a bit offended by her insinuation that he would have bailed and she raises her hands, chuckling. "How is she?"

"Technically, I can only gives out that information to a family member which you are not."

"I… Come on, I just need to know if she's alive."

"She is."

A relieved sigh leaves Robin's lips and he lets himself fall on a chair, burying his head in his hands. He looks back up at Ruby, tears in his eyes.

"My colleague told me you only met her a few hours ago. You seem to care a hell of a lot for some stranger."

"I… She was all alone on that street. No one ever takes that road. I rarely take it myself but I wanted to get home faster… I… If I hadn't stopped… She was alone. They hit her and left her alone."

"Do you know what she was doing walking alone on that road, in this weather?"

He shakes his head and she nods.

"We called the woman looking after her son. She's coming with him."

It's his turn to nod his head.

"The police is going to stop by and ask you a few questions."

He nods.

"Her surgeon's name is Tina Bell, and luckily for you she's a friend. I convinced her to talk to you and to let you see your "friend" (she actually mimics the air quote and it reminds him of Roland just after he saw that episode of Friends and it makes him smile) but just for a few minutes."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Robin tells her earnestly.

"I have a good feeling about you and my guts are rarely wrong. However, if you turn out to be a freak, I'm not only good at saving people's life."

It's a threat. Clearly. And even though he literally is untainted, he finds himself peeing his pants a little.

Robin swallows hard.

"Got it," he replies.

"Good," Ruby says, standing up.

"Thank you," he calls after her as she's about to leave and she spins on her heels. "For talking to your friend."

"Sure. I saw the look on her face. She trusts you and it's best if she has somebody she trusts by her side."

His brows furrow but she doesn't expend. Instead, she turns around and leaves him. He sighs and leans on his chair.

…

She's laid on the hospital bed when he gets to her room and he's relieved to see her alive but something twists inside his chest at the sight of all these machines plugged to her.

She's wearing a surgical collar as well and she has a bandage on the side of her head and probably other places that he can't see because of her gown and the sheets. There was a _lot_ of blood.

He walks up to her quietly. She has her eyes shut but he notices that her cheeks are damp. She's been crying. Slowly and gently, he places a hand on top of hers and her eyes open, settling on him.

He shouldn't read too much into but the comforted smile that appears on her face as soon as she does so, makes the tip of his fingers tingle and his heart miss a beat.

"You stayed," she whispers.

"Of course," he replies pulling a chair close to her bed to sit. "Came as soon as I was done talking to the police. What did they tell you?"

"Not much. In the case of a hit and run, there's not much anyone can hope for."

"I'm sorry. I… I wish they hadn't gotten away."

She shrugs as much as she can. "The damage has been done, anyway."

She closes her eyes when she says that. She tries to look away at first but the neck brace reminds her of her condition and although she doesn't voice it, he reads the frustration and the helplessness in her face.

"Tell me," he asks gently, pushing a strand of hair away from her face and she looks up, surprised at first. "There's something else. Tell me. Maybe I can help."

"You can't."

"Try me."

She doesn't say a word. She looks at him, holds his gaze rather, silently daring him to make her talk and it amuses him a little. She's stubborn. Well, he is too.

She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"My spinal cord's been damaged with the impact. I…"

"You can't feel your legs," he suddenly remembers her words.

He thought it was temporary because of the shock or something but she gives him a watery smile and he gets that it isn't temporary at all.

"The doctor says not to lose hope. That perhaps, one day I will walk again with a bit of work. She's seen some 'impressive miracles'," she humours the doctor in question. Doctor Bell, he assumes. "But, she insists that my injuries are quite severe. So basically I shouldn't lose hope but at the same time there isn't much hope to lose anyway."

"Regina…"

"My son will arrive soon and not only will he see his mom, plugged to wires, with bandages all over her body but I will have to tell her that there won't be anymore Sunday dunks in the yard or that I will not be able to keep on teaching him how to dive this summer like I promised him because my damn legs are broken now. So yeah, you're not wrong there is something else."

"But you're alive," he finds himself saying and she looks up at him, stunned as if he was missing the whole point and perhaps he is. And it sure as hell isn't his place anyway but _damn it_ , she _is_ alive and breathing. "Trust me, it's all that will matter to him."

She doesn't answer and he feels compelled to explain. A sigh leaves his lips and he rubs his face before looking back into her eyes.

"My wife died four years ago. A car accident." Her lips part in surprise. "She died within seconds, I hadn't even realised what had happened yet. I was driving. Thank God, Roland was with my friends. The driver that hit us died of his injuries a few days after and I can't say I feel sorry for him. My wife died. Roland lost his mother. He never really got the chance to know her, he was barely one… Your son will be happy that you're alive. Trust me, that's all he'll care about."

She's crying and he brings his thumb to wipe the tears away.

"I'm all that he has," she tells him. "It's just us. I lost someone too. I've lost a lot. It's just Henry and I, now and I promised him to always be there for him and to make sure he never lacks of anything… How can I step up for him if…"

She closes her eyes and bites her lower lip.

"You will learn," Robin offers with a smile. "I can help you."

She frowns.

"I can be your mate. I can drive Henry to school. I'm afraid I'm a lousy swimmer but I would kick your arse in a basketball game."

Regina huffs and he replies with a "I assure you."

"It will take time and it will be hard but… you don't have to do it alone. It's terrible what happened to you but… I don't usually take that road. Maybe, I took that road today for a reason and I can't make you walk again but I can be there for - with you."

Silence slowly fills the room. Regina's brows are furrowed and he notices a vein popping on her forehead as she thinks about his proposition. He grins.

"You don't know me," she says after a few seconds.

"I don't."

"I don't know you."

"You do not."

"You have a son."

"I do."

"How are you going to take care of him?"

"I will find a way. I'm fortunate to have a big support system. Let me be yours."

"I don't need to be taken care of. I've been taking care of myself and my son for ten years now."

"I'm sure you don't and I'm sure you have but it never hurts to be helped."

Her next question shouldn't come as a surprise but it does nonetheless because quite frankly he isn't sure of the answer.

"Why?"

"I… I don't really know…" He replies because 'perhaps it was fate that I found myself on that road that I almost never take, tonight specifically' seems a bit of a stretch.

She's about to bite back with something but the door opens and they both turn to face a young brunette with pixie hair and a boy entering the room.

"Mom?" The boy is the first to speak and Robin sees the tears instantly well into his eyes at the sight of his mother.

"Henry. Baby," Regina tells him, opening her arms and the movement is killing her, Robin knows it, he can read it on her face but she does it anyway and Henry runs to her and wraps his arms around his mother burying his head in her chest.

"Careful, Henry," the woman who must be his sitter says and the boy parts a bit from his mother.

"I'm sorry, mom" he cries.

"Shh," she tells him and she wants to touch his face and wipes the tears away but she can't move and her fist clenches on the bed and Robin gets it now, he gets what she meant.

"Here," he says standing up. "Henry, right?" The boy nods, confused. "Take the chair," he offers.

"Are you the one who hit my mom?" Henry asks, not moving, but holding his mother's hand tighter.

"He isn't," Regina quickly clarifies. "He…" She looks at him and Robin's heart miss a beat. "He saved my life, actually."

He smiles at her and then at Henry. The boy studies him silently for a few seconds. Then, he leaves his mom side and walks up to Robin and surprises him with a tight hug, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Thank you for saving my mom."

…

He stops by at the hospital everyday after work after that day.

He enjoys it. He enjoys her. They talk a lot and he learns that her full name is Regina Charlotte Mills, that she is an environmental consultant for a big firm own by some Mallaury Rost and that Henry's father died before she found out she was pregnant. A horseback riding accident. And, this is how he also learns that she used to ride horses but haven't done so since Daniel (Henry's father) passed. He also discovers that she is a hell of a swimmer and that indeed, maybe, she would be the one to kick his arse in a basketball game if the videos Henry has taped on his phone are of any indication.

"So, you're quite the athlete," he tells her one day.

"Keeping myself moving keeps me from thinking," she replies simply with a tired smile.

He changes the subject then.

She's allowed to leave the hospital a week after the accident and Robin takes the day off (Perks of having built his own architect agency. He has a client to meet this morning but he asks Killian to cover for him and his friend and partner accepts, though not without teasing him over the fact that his priorities seem to have shifted quite a bit in the last week, to which Robin simply rolls his eyes) to help her.

She lives in a nice mansion on top of a hill that she inherited from her late parents. Her father died of cancer when she was sixteen, her mother of a heart attack two years after Henry was born. She blames herself for the latter. Robin isn't sure why and she didn't voice it exactly so, but he heard it in the way she spoke of it.

Henry is at school even though he insisted the day before to skip in order to help. Regina wasn't having it and Robin was quite amused by the scene.

So, he is in her house.

It's a nice house but it could use some adjustments, the architect in him notices. For now, he will focus on making it wheelchair friendly, starting by building a ramp over those foyer stairs.

He eyes the stairs in question before turning to a tense Regina. He smiles.

"I know you like being in my arms," he teases and it works. She relaxes and rolls her eyes at him.

He carries her to the living room and goes back to the foyer to bring the wheelchair up. He then asks if he can take a look around and she tells him to suit himself. He does just that.

The day isn't nearly as hard as it could have been. She's in a good mood and he tries to keep it light. He shows off his cooking skills and he can tell she's impressed even though she doesn't actually say those exact words. "Not bad," are the ones she uses and he throws a napkin at her and she laughs and his heart smiles.

When night falls however, it's different. Henry is home and there's something about being carried around like a child in front of your child and she closes up and her interactions with him become short. He tries not to take it personally but it hurts. Probably more than it should.

Around 8, Henry goes to bed and Robin carries her upstairs so she can tuck him in and it's odd and offbeat and Henry tries to talk about other stuff and joke around but the air is heavy and Robin hates it.

He finds her in her ensuite bathroom thirty minutes after he's left her in Henry's room. (He called Roland in the meantime, told him he would be home soon and to be good to Mulan and Killian. The two have been roommates for years now and to this day, Robin has no idea as to how Mulan manages to bear having Killian under her roof. It's an actual mystery. Then, Robin proceeded to clean the kitchen a little, unload the dishwasher and load it with a new set of dirty dishes and he even started measuring the foyer for the ramp.) She's on the floor and he's by her side in a second, already helping her back in her chair but she pushes him, hits him, and she cries and cries and her body trembles and he feels like someone is tearing his heart apart and he can't do anything but watch. He lets himself fall on the ground and waits for her to calm down. He knows he can't help her right now, no matter how much he would like to. There's no erasing her pain, there's no fixing it. So, he sits there quietly, takes her hand in his and at first she's tense in his grip but then she relaxes and lets him hold onto her.

At some point, he's not sure when, he got closer and he pulled her against his chest. She fell asleep like that, against him, the tears having tired her down. So, he carries her to bed, settles her under the covers and kisses her forehead gently. In his pocket, he grabs his notebook and tears out a page on which he writes down a note that he places under the Jane Austen book that rests onto her bedside table. Then he brings the wheelchair by the bed, turns off the lights and leaves the room. One last look at Henry (sleeping deeply) then he's out of the Mills mansion.

…

 _In case you wake up and I'm not back yet._

 _The nurse we talked about at the hospital will stop by your house tomorrow, early in the morning to help you. Her name is Eugenia Luca but if you call her that she might very well kill you with her bare hands. So, just call her Granny. You can trust her as much as (I hope) you trust me. She can be a bit rough but she will care for you and your loved ones like you're her family. And trust me, she's stronger than she looks._

 _I promise to be back as early as I can tomorrow._

 _Sleep tight and dream well._

 _Love,_

 _Robin._

 _…_

The next day he comes with plans for the foyer.

Henry's in the kitchen, devouring Granny's famous pancakes. He ruffles the boy's hair and kisses his old friend and the woman to which he owes being alive today on both cheeks before inquiring about Regina.

"Living room," Granny says before whispering, "She already gets on my nerves."

Robin smiles. He kisses her cheek again and goes to the living room where he finds her in quite the mood.

"Good morning, I've got a surprise for you."

She eyes him doubtfully and he pulls out his IPad and shows her the plans.

He knows a lot of people in the construction business and once she approves of the plans, the work starts.

…

They sort of all find their rhythm and it slowly becomes less odd and offbeat. Regina warms up to Granny and vice versa. Henry worries at times and he tries to help as much as he can. Sometimes, Robin goes outside with him and they shoot some balls and although he knows her heart aches not to be playing with him, she smiles at them from inside the house and whispers a "thank you" when he helps her get in bed at night.

"You know it's my job to put her in bed," Granny tells him once and he just shrugs.

"I don't mind it."

"Uh-huh," she says simply before walking away.

Robin doesn't dwell on it.

Things are good. Now that her ribs have healed, Regina's started her physical therapy and although the first sessions are horrendous, she persevere and Robin feels extremely proud of her.

"Don't you ever work?" she asks him as they're both sat on the couch, her feet into his lap, some cooking show playing on the TV.

He raises a brow at her.

"I'm working," he replies, holding out his IPad.

"On remodeling _my_ house. Don't you have clients?"

"Killian is taking care of them."

She nods and goes back to watching the TV and he goes back to working out the plans to enlarge her study's door frame so it can welcome a wheelchair.

They've made quite a few progress around the house in the past month. A ramp has been installed both outside and inside the house and a wheelchair lift has been set up for the main stairs. There are still some adjustments to make especially in the kitchen and her bathroom so that she can use her cabinets as she sees fit. So, he works on that.

"How would you feel about bringing Roland here?"

Robin's head snaps up. He frowns and looks back at her.

"Henry could use someone to talk to about something other that his mom being in a wheelchair and… well you spend a lot of time here and -" She closes her eyes and shakes her head. "Nevermind."

He smiles as he watches her turn furrowed and frustrated brows at the TV screen. He puts his IPad down on the table next to the couch and gently lifts her legs to scoot closer to her. He then grabs her hand and softly applies a pressure on it so she can look at him.

"I'd love for you to meet my son," he says and she bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling too big, but her eyes twinkling say enough.

Robin laughs, brings his mouth to her hand and kisses its back.

…

Roland absolutely loves her.

He shouldn't be surprised, his son has always been very quick to warm up to people but this is his new best. It takes him only seconds to run around her house and bump into her lap, asking her to protect her from the big bad wolf that Henry is impersonating.

There are a lot of giggles in the house that day and they almost cover the noise from the construction workers and fill sad hearts with joy. He watches the scene with a warm gaze and his eyes linger a little on her and the way her head tilts backwards and some happy tears titillate the corner of her eyes.

 _Beautiful._

It's been two months since the car accident and he might very well be falling in love with the beautiful stranger.

…

"So, you're almost autonomous, Granny tells me," he tells her as he watches her get in bed that night. "And soon, you'll get your new car and you won't even need me anymore."

"Did you ever doubt it?" She asks, propping herself up against the pillows.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Not one second."

He grabs the covers and places them over her body. She thanks him with a smile and he sits next to her.

"They're both asleep?" She asks.

"Completely out," is his answer and she laughs. "Thank you for letting Roland sleep over. He was overjoyed. He loves Henry and he loves you."

Regina smiles.

"He's a great kid and that smile of his could get him anywhere."

"Tell me about it," Robin groans and she chuckles.

"I had an idea," he tells her after a while.

She raises a brow. "Some other great remodeling ideas to make my life easier?"

He grins. "Nothing new yet, but give it time."

She shakes her head but keeps the smile on her face. "I never thanked you for that so thank you. If I'm almost autonomous today and able to go back to work next week it's thanks to you and Granny."

"You're welcome," Robin says, his eyes boring into hers and the colour of her cheeks turns a light shade of pink awaking the butterflies in his stomach.

"So, what was your idea?" She asks, clearing her throat.

"Oh right," he chuckles. "How about we go to the beach tomorrow? I can ask Mulan to stop by my house and bring mine and Roland's trunks and we can spend the afternoon there."

"Uh…" Regina says, letting out a wry chuckle before pointing at her legs and the wheelchair. "Wheelchair on sand doesn't really seem like a good idea."

"Have I ever let you down?" He smirks.

"No you haven't."

"I know you miss swimming and I know it can never be like it used to be but it's a start and I'll help you."

She doesn't seem 100% convinced but she nods nonetheless. He smiles and leans in to kiss her forehead. However, before pulling away, he assures her that she can always change her mind and the two of them can just lay in the sand and watch the boys play. She smiles at that and his heart warms itself up.

…

He won't say he is a genius per say but he's a genius.

They made it to the beach and after Henry and Roland spent the first hour of their little escapade in the water, Robin asked them to come back on the sand so he and Regina could take a dip in turn.

This is how he finds himself in the sea, Regina in his arms, lying on top of the surface, a smile on her face and joyous tears in her eyes.

"How does it feel?" Robin asks and she looks at him.

"Thank you," is her answer and he helps her straighten up so she can wrap her arms around his neck.

"You're welcome," he whispers in the crook of her neck.

She parts and he arranges his hands against her back and under her thighs.

"Mom?" Henry calls and they look at him waving his phone. "Smile, I'm taking a picture."

Both Robin and Regina giggle. The picture is taken and she closes her eyes before turning back into his arms to face him.

They look into each other's eyes for a few seconds or minutes. At this point, he's not really sure. His heart is suddenly beating really fast and…

"I'm going to do something," Regina murmurs, her hand stroking his cheek and he swallows hard. "I'm not doing it because I think I owe you something… I've been wanted to do it since we met that night and had it been in any other circumstances, I might have, okay?"

"O - Okay," is all he manages to answer and she grins.

Her hand goes from his cheek to the back of his head and her fingers gently tangle with strands of his hair and slowly, she leans forward and places a kiss onto his lips.

It's soft and quick (too quick) but still, he feels his legs going numb (which could make this whole thing go all sorts of wrong) and his heart stops.

She parts and smiles at him and he answers to it. Or rather, he thinks he does. He's not quite sure he still has control over his body.

When they are back on the sand, Roland lets out a giggly "she kissed you, Papa" and Robin turns red. He helps Regina down on the mat and watches as Henry scoots next to her and whispers something into her ears. Robin doesn't know what is being said but at the sight of her smile widening and Henry wrapping tight arms around her, he figures it can't be too bad.

The rest of the afternoon goes on all the more perfectly and when they get back to the mansion, Regina offers that they spend the night again and later, when the two of them are alone, she asks him if he would like to sleep next to her and well, there might be a few more kisses and this time, perhaps they're a bit less chaste.

"You never told me what you were doing on that road that night?" He asks carefully, stroking her hair.

She parts from him and looks into his eyes, biting her lower lip.

"It was the anniversary of my mother's death," she confesses. "I was… upset so I decided to go for a run after work. I lost track of time. I was way out of the city, it was late, and Henry was waiting for me at home, so I decided to take the shortcut…"

She shrugs and turns her head to hide her tears.

Robin lets out a quiet sigh and tucks a hair behind her ear. He brings her back into his arms and kisses the top of her head.

"Thank you for stopping that night," she whispers after a while, "...and for never leaving."

He smiles against her scalp.

"I did pinky swear it after all."

She chuckles and her arms tightens around him.

Perhaps it was fate after all.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked it. Reviews are welcomed.**_

 _ **Ella**_


	3. Just like the moon

11.

Regina mothering Roland and Robin witnesses the scene

* * *

 ** _This is my submission for the OQ Prompt Party., Day 3._**

* * *

It's possibly the worse feeling he's ever have.

Thirst woke him up five minutes ago and on his way down to the kitchens of the castle he and his men have been nicely welcomed two months ago he decided to stop by Roland's room to check on him.

The room was however empty and his heart dropped in his chest, something awful twisted his guts.

He's been looking everywhere, knocking on all of his men's doors, shouting at the ones that were on watch in the Dark Castle's gardens. The place was gigantic. Roland could be lost anywhere, frightened or worse, hurt. What if the Wicked Witch or one of her monsters got to him?

The thought of Roland's helpless wailings piercing through the walls but no one answering to him makes Robin feel sick to his stomach.

"Don't worry, Robin. We'll find the lad," John tells him gently in an attempt to ease his nerves and if his snappy "How would you know?!" is of any indications, it works poorly.

"Just…" Robin sighs, pressing two fingers on either sides of his nose. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, mate," John replies with an understanding smile, patting his shoulder. "What don't you go look in the east wing while the men and I continue searching here.

Robin nods.

…

The east wing is the side of the castle where the royals and their friends sleep. Although Snow White and her prince have more often than not offered him one of the rooms there because they were much more comfortable, Robin has always politely declined. He already feels like an intruder just by being in the castle.

The east wing is where the royals sleep, where _she_ sleeps and he just should have known.

He finds them in one of the courtyard, sat by a majestic apple tree. Roland is in her arms, pressed against her chest as she whispers soft words to him. Robin can't descry them but judging by the loud giggles that leave his boy's mouth, they must be pleasing. She smiles and _Lord_! She doesn't smile often but when it happens, the stars start shining brighter, the cold and slashing air becomes soft and warm and his heart… well, his heart grows in a way it hasn't for years now.

"Are you ready to go back to bed now, my little knight?"

He hears her say, her voice melodious and warm and Robin just cannot associate this woman before him with the Evil Queen he's heard so many tales about. _Vile and vicious_ , they would call her but all he can see when he looks into her eyes his pain and sadness.

He thinks about her son. _Henry_ , he remembers. He wonders if seeing Roland everyday isn't just pouring salt into her bleeding wounds but she never lets it show. Not with her stern mask that only mellows when her eyes meet his boy.

"Yes, R'Gina," Roland answers joyfully. "But…" he continues, his voice a little more hesitant, "will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"As long as you'd like," is her answer and Robin doesn't need to see his son's face to imagine the big smile that must be on it.

After all, he, himself, wears quite a similar one.

…

He catches her when she gets out of Roland's room and for a brief second, she looks at him with surprise. It quickly disappears though and he watches her straighten her spine and it has him smirk in amusement.

"I'm sorry," she starts, "I found him in the courtyard and… I just wanted to make sure he was safely back in his room."

"That's quite alright, milady," he says, his smirk dimming into a genuine grin. "He's quite taken with you, I must say," he points out after a pause and her features loosen a little."I'm glad he found you."

"You don't have to pretend," she tells him, simply without any venom just matter-if-factly and he frowns. "I know most people wouldn't want their child to hang out with the Evil Queen. After all _she's a monster_."

He stays silent, unsure what to reply. She's got it so wrong, he could almost laugh but something in her eyes just makes his heart ache. Her words sting, like an arrow and he wonders if she's merely stating what other people think of her or if it's coming from within.

"I'll be back in my chambers," she then tells him, clearing her throat at the sudden heaviness of the air and she turns her back at him.

"I'm not most people."

The words leave his mouth almost naturally and he looks up at the silhouette in the darkness.

She doesn't turn around. She stays there for a moment, unmoving and his heart is like hanging on a thread. She carries on walking then, disappearing into the hallway and he lets out a breath.

Robin glances at the window and catches sight of the moon. She's big and round, like smiling at him. "Look at the moon. Look how big and beautiful she is, my boy," his mother used to say to him on the rare occasions that her health would allow her to go out. "The moon is like a spirit, living in the sky, hovering on top of our head. Most of the year, she hides behind the clouds, flawed and mysterious but every once in awhile, my boy, she comes out and her lights shine bright on our world. You just have to be patient."

Robin looks back at the dark hallway, the silhouette now gone and he smiles.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to let me know.**_

 _ **Ella**_


	4. Homeless

23.

Homeless AU: "You gave me a dollar every day for three years and now that I've had a bit of luck and a job, I really want to pay you back".

* * *

 ** _This is my submission for the OQ Prompt Party., Day 4. Big thanks_** ** _to Manon for beta-ing._**

* * *

The first time she drops the note before him, he notices her perfume. It's an amber scent, elegant and strong. However, he only has time to see her back when he finally looks up as she quickly walks through the crowd on her way up. Her raven hair soon disappears in the mass and early after, the pleasant smell is replaced by the usual distinctive sweaty stench that he's now grown accustomed to. When he looks down at the note, his heart almost skips a beat. Ten dollars.

The next day, another note falls into his old New York cap, the one he got two years ago when he first arrived in America and thought that this would be the beginning of a new life for him. _Rubbish_.

Once again, he's taken aback and doesn't have time to look up at the mysterious woman before she disappears leaving a trail of spicy scents behind her.

…

The first time he sees her face, she's not alone. A bouncing five or six-year-old boy is holding her hand, giggling happily. He doesn't even need her perfume to reach his nostrils, he recognises her almost as soon as she exits the coach. She glances at him and a soft smile appears on her face and it might very well be the most beautiful sight he's seen in years. Her eyes are brown… tired… maybe sad and he wonders why but she's positively breathtaking. She doesn't come close to drop the note just like she's been doing for the past week. This time she gives it to the boy next to her, her son, he assumes, and points towards him. The five or six-year-old then runs up to him and carefully hands him the note.

"Thanks, lad," he whispers, still stunned by this generosity.

"You're welcome," he chirps before running back to his mother.

She holds out a hand for him to take and smiles down at him before walking on her way out of the station.

He doesn't know how long he stays that way, completely still, the note still hanging between his two he finally regains some composure, he looks down at the green piece of paper and he feels tears pricking the side of his eyes. Twenty bucks.

…

It carries on like this for days, weeks, months…

She gets out the train, at 5 every week day and drops a note before him. More than the money, her simple presence suffices to lighten up his tired and sore heart. The way she smiles up at him or the way she cradles her son against her, kissing the top of his head lovingly. _Henry_ , he hears her call him once. The boy is a smart one, gets smarter with the days passing by… He makes him think about Roland, his own son… his still-born boy. It's been four years now. Four years since he's lost his Marian and the child that was theirs. The doctors couldn't save either that day and Robin was left heartbroken and with very little desire to carry on living.

He's still breathing though and if his reward for this is Henry's giggles and his mother's smile, well - he's glad.

…

He finds out about her name on a Thursday. It's been a year since they've first met and he feels the need to get to know her more even if that means just to get a name.

"Good afternoon," he greets her when she arrives and she beams at him.

"Good afternoon," she replies. "I didn't have time to withdraw money so I only have five dollars today," she says, handing him the note.

"God, don't ever apologise for that. Ever. You… You have no idea how much you've done for me in the past year."

Her smile widens.

"Well, I'm glad then."

She's about to leave but he stops her with a "I'm Robin" that is way too loud and awkward but it does make her turn around so he considers it a win… kinda. She bites her lip and nods.

"I'm Regina. It's a pleasure to see you every day Robin but I'm looking forward to the day I won't anymore."

 _Oh_.

Robin feels his heart dropping, burning a hole in his chest. He hangs his head, cursing himself. God, he's an idiot.

"Because... " she keeps on talking and when he looks up she's smiling at him amusedly. "It would mean that you found a job and a place to live and hopefully, I will be running into you somewhere other than down here."

The sigh of relief he lets out is so embarrassingly loud that she chuckles at him.

"Yeah, make fun of the homeless guy," he says with a fake pout but she just keeps on smiling.

"You'll be fine," she replies to that and he huffs a chuckle. "Goodbye, Robin."

"Goodbye, Regina," he says and he watches leave.

He smiles.

 _Regina_.

…

He doesn't see her for two days after that and the thought that he misses her is utterly and completely ridiculous… Yet, he is.

She shows up on the Saturday though and he's surprised. He looks up at her, happy to see her but his joy quickly vanishes. Her eyes are a bit more tired and sad than usual and her smile doesn't quite reach her ears when she hands him the note. He frowns but she's already spinning on her heels and away from him and he tries to ignore the pang he feels in his chest.

…

On the following Monday, he's waiting for her with a small bunch of yellow tulips.

When she walks up to him, carefully, her brows knitted together, he simply smiles.

"You seemed to be having a lot on your mind yesterday… I thought this would cheer you up," he says handing her the bouquet.

She closes her eyes and a large grin appears on her face.

"You didn't have to," she tells him, looking back at him.

"I know that… I wanted to. Plus, for once I'm the one giving you something," he says shrugging, shyly.

"So that means you don't want that?" She asks with a raise of a brow, lifting the note.

He chuckles, shaking his head. "No, I'm good today. I just wanted to see you smile again," he says, shoving his hands into his pockets.

He notices the top of her cheeks turning a light shade of pink and he feels butterflies inside his belly. He bites his lip.

"Well, it worked. I really, really love them," she says motioning the flowers.

"I'm glad, then."

"I have to go. My son's waiting for me and I promised him lasagnas."

"Oh! Well you better get out of here then," he tells her and she lets out a chuckle, nodding.

"Thank you again for the flowers, Robin."

"You're welcome, Regina."

He lets out a sigh and sits down, his grin never leaving his face and it even grows a size bigger when she shows up the next day with a ten dollar note and a tupperware filled with homemade lasagnas.

…

One year passes.

Two years pass and it still goes on until the day life finally gives him a break.

…

It's been one year since he's last seen her.

He's now gotten a job and an apartment in Brooklyn but with his new obligations, he could never make it in time to the subway to see her again and he finds himself missing her more and more everyday.

One day, however, after his morning run, he decides to stop by a new bakery that's opened by the Brooklyn bridge and he sees _him_. _Henry_. He's sure of it. He's changed a lot in the past year and he's probably way over a size taller but Robin just knows it's him.

"Henry?" He says tentatively as he walks up to the table where the boy is doing his homework.

Henry looks up to him with a frown and Robin could almost cry out of joy.

"It's really you, isn't it?"

"Huh… Who are you?"

"I'm Robin. I… I don't know if you remember but you and your mom would give me a note whenever you would pass by me in the subway…"

"Oh!" Henry exclaims, his eyes widening. "That's you," he says looking him up in shock and Robin laughs.

"Yeah. A shower and a trim can do wonders."

"No, no! It's not what I mean… it's just -" He laughs. "My mom… when we started realising that you weren't in the subway anymore she… I asked her if she thought you were alright… I was so worried something had happened to you but she just smiled and told me not to worry, that she was sure we would run into you somewhere else. She will be so happy to see you!" He says excitingly. "Just - Stay here, I'm going to call her" and without giving Robin the time to answer, he runs behind the counter, past a long-haired brunette with red strands and towards a door behind which he disappears.

"Huh… Hello?" The brunette tells him.

"Hello. Sorry about that. I'm just - I'm an old friend of his mother's."

"Are you now?" she says, leaning onto the counter, suddenly very interested. "Do tell," she asks and Robin laughs.

…

She comes out of the little back room and his heart almost stops. She's just… beautiful. Her hair is a tad longer and reaches her shoulders now. Her eyes are the same loving ones but they don't bear the same sadness they bore when he first met her and her smile… God her smile.

"Regina," he whispers and she grins, big and happy and he just can't fight the tears.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," she says, crossing her arms over her chest, a smirk playing onto her lips and he just can't stop smiling like an idiot. God, he's missed her.

…

They go for a walk after that and he tells her everything that happened. The job he's found as a salesman in a small sports gear store here in Brooklyn before deciding to open his own archery practice, just by the store with the owner's help.

"August has now become my closest friend and things are… I don't know - good, I guess," he chuckles and Regina smiles.

"I'm glad. I'm really, really glad. You deserve it."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a good judge of character," she replies simply, wriggling her brows and he laughs.

They keep on talking for God knows how long, walking down the already animated streets of Brooklyn. He tells her more about his job, how much he enjoys the contact he has with his students and when she mentions that she should bring Henry one day and he almost jumps on her with excitement.

He also discovers a lot about her. He learns that she used to work as a marketing director but that she quit not long after he left to open her own business. "Great minds think alike," she jests and he snickers. Now, she owns a bakery that she opened with her cousins Mary Margaret and Ruby who was the girl behind the counter. She explains how much Henry loves it because he gets to have treats everyday and Robin assures that if he were in his shoes, he wouldn't complain either.

"Well, then," she starts, "you can always stop by every now and then. Who knows the owner might slide you a free slice of apple pie if she's in a good mood."

He lowers his head at that, thoughtful.

"What is it?" She questions and he gives her a soft smile when he looks back up.

"You gave me a dollar every day for three years and now that I've had a bit of luck and a job, I really want to pay you back somehow. I would love to stop by your bakery every day but not for free apple pies… just to get to see you."

She doesn't reply to that. She actually looks away and he worries for a second that he might have been too forward but he sees the way the corner of her lips tug despite her best attempts to hide it and he grins.

"Actually, I could use a slice of apple pie right now just before heading to work," he says, stopping and turning to face her. "So, we should probably head back."

She grins and nods, letting out a quiet "very well".

That day he arrives at his store with a bigger smile on his face than usual and a slice of one of the most delicious apple pies he's ever had the pleasure to taste.

And the day after, he repeats the process.

He keeps this routine on for days, weeks, months… And well, now it's been one year and he still stops by the bakery after his morning run but now, he sneaks into the back room and steals a kiss to the owner before going back out with an extra slice of apple pie and his heart fluttering in his chest in a way he never thought it would again.

It seems he got his new beginning, after all.

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts**

 _ **Ella**_


	5. Her heart

111.

Robin and Regina putting her heart back in after Zelena took it for her spell.

* * *

 ** _This is my submission for the OQ Prompt Party., Day 5._**

* * *

They're by the fire in her study. The crackling of the flames vibrates in the silence of the big mansion and the sound of a beating heart accompanies it. It's warm yet cold in her hands, but what catches her attention the most is the bright red beam trying to make its way through the darkness. It's still faint but it's there.

Regina caresses the organ with her thumb and she feels some tears appearing in the corner of her eyes.

"What is it, milady?" She hears a voice say before her and she looks up at Robin and his piercing blue eyes.

She's scared, is what it is. She spent years of her life, decades even, ripping people's heart out every chance she got but having had a taste of it a year ago, she isn't looking forwards to doing the exercise again. It's not so much the action of putting her heart back in her chest that scares her, it's the unavoidable flow of emotions that will follow this action that does it. As much as she might not be able to fully feel the good things without her heart, she's not able to do so for the bad ones either and quite frankly, she's not sure she's ready to give that up just yet.

"I'm alright," she replies to him with a soft smile. "I'm just - nervous, I guess."

"Don't worry," he reassures, putting a hand on her thigh, stroking it gently. "I'm by your side."

She smiles and she feels her heart warming itself in her hand. As she lowers them, her eyes wander onto his arm where the lion tattoo quietly sleeps. She bites her lip before looking up into Robin's eyes and giving him a decided nod. She can do it. _She has to_.

Regina closes her eyes and slowly brings her heart to her chest. The contact with the skin, instantly sends electricity through her body and as she pushes the organ in, the souvenir of her wrists and ankles tied to a table, agonizing shots of electricity passing through all of her members is instantly dancing in her head. The tingling feeling in her fingertips that she had managed to reduce a little with her magic is also suddenly back in full force. She clenches her jaw, trying with all that she has not to let it get to her. After all, _they_ tried to break her and didn't succeed, she won't let the memory of it finish the job.

But then, the souvenir suddenly vanishes into a whirl and Leopold's face appears and she feels a cold shiver running down her spine. He's in on top of her. She swears she can feel his body crushing hers and she feels sick, the air in her lungs suddenly cut short and perhaps, it's just because of the hand that is now gripping at her neck… _Daniel_. The stables, the hope that filled her heart when she first saw him. _Could it be? Could it really be him?_ Except it wasn't. Somewhere inside that creature was the man she loved with all that she was but there was too much pain, too much agony for him to get out and she had to do the unthinkable. She had to kill him just like her mother did so many years ago.

 _Cora_. The memories of her mother are probably the worse to bear. She can hear Cora's voice ringing in her ears, _You're so weak, Regina_. _You're a disappointment_ , and more tears stream down her cheeks. She remembers every moment when her heart would bleed for a love she never received until the day she did except it was too late. And perhaps she didn't deserve it. After all, she had somebody's love. Her father's and she crushed his heart. But, then, the image of Henry turns into another Henry and the burn turns into something more soothing. Her perfect little boy with his perfect little smile and his perfect little heart. The souvenirs of everything they've been through flash before her eyes. How she almost lost him only to find him again. The pain and heartache but the love… God, the love. The immense amount of love and then, the kiss. She never thought she ever could… She never thought she was ever deserving of such pure magic but she kissed him with all the love that she had and it was enough.

She feels her heart suddenly becoming less of a weapon and finally getting accustomed to the warmth inside her chest as if it's finally accepting that it belongs there, that it is alright. Suddenly, there's a hand against hers. _His_ hand, helping her put the beating organ where it does indeed belong. When she opens her eyes, her vision is blurry but she manages to discern his face. Memories of the Missing Year wash inside of her and she licks the tears off her lips. "I've got you," he tells her. "I've got you" and together, they give the final push that helps put her heart back inside her chest.

Barely a second has passed but it feels like an entire century has. All the mistakes, the misery and agony but also the smiles, the hugs and giggles and a pair of dimples.

"Are you okay?" Robin asks her, scooting closer to her and putting a hand against her cheek.

Regina closes her eyes, leaning under the comforting touch. She brings her hand up and gently grabs his, bringing it into her lap.

"I'm alright," she assures, giving him a soft smile and he nods but she can read the remorse in his eyes.

"I had no idea it would be like that… I…"

"It's okay," she cuts him, squeezing his hand. "I just… I have a lot of demons but… I also have amazing memories that I wouldn't trade for anything in the world."

And, he smiles.

"I'm glad you were here… with me," Regina tells him, quietly, lowering her gaze.

It falls once again onto the lion tattoo and she finds herself absently stroking its outline.

"I'd rather be nowhere else," is Robin's answer and she grins, biting her lip.

She feels his right hand on her cheek and she looks up at him.

"May I kiss you, milady?" He asks and she chuckles.

"I'm not stopping you."

Outside, peace has finally regained the small town of Storybrooke and most of its inhabitants are at the Granny's famous diner on main street, celebrating the defeat of evil. Life seems to finally be good.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **Ella**_


	6. Kittens

118.

Roland finds two (three) kittens. They love Regina the most.

* * *

 ** _This is my submission for the OQ Prompt Party., Day 6._**

* * *

The first time he talks to her about it, she's tucking him in bed, caressing his brown curls and pressing a kiss to the tip of his noise. He giggles and the sound will never cease to send a comforting warmth inside her chest.

"Regina?" he asks quietly and she hums in response. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, sweetheart," she tells him with a smile. "Anything."

He bites his lower lip, looking for his words and she lets him, strokes his hand patiently until he's ready but then his question arrives and her eyes widen in surprise.

"Can we get a cat?" He asked her and she supposes it's normal at his age to be wanting a pet.

Henry went through this phase as well but she found ways to distract him, offering him to help her garden and giving him a "pet-plant" instead or letting him invent his own recipes.

(It would always turn into something too sweet and too chocolate-y but a little bit of extra sugar every once in awhile won't kill them, she would tell herself when he would offer her a plate, a proud smile on his face.)

It worked for a bit and then her five-year-old son turned into a thirteen-year-old teenage boy who now understands his mother's tricks. He never asked again though and she guesses she never thought the question would come up again. She was clearly wrong.

It's not that she's got anything against animals. She's actually quite fond of them especially horses even though, the bare sight of the stables still make her heart ache despite the years that have passed but pets… cats, especially… Those sneaky little things… They just annoy her.

But Roland is looking at her with his big brown eyes, so little and so cute and _God, these dimples_... He sure as hell is his father's son.

"What about you let me discuss this with your dad," she settles on for now. After all, she has new gardenias to plant tomorrow… She closes her eyes briefly and shakes her head. She should be ashamed and she _is_ … but she loathes cats enough to be able to live with that shame.

"Thank you," Roland tells her then with a bright smile and something inside her guts tells her that no matter how long she tries to postpone it, she's going to end up with a cat in her house.

…

Two days. Literally, two days. That's all it took for Roland to come home from school with a box in his hands, both Henry and Robin by his side, the two harbouring a smile too big not to be hiding trouble.

"What have you done?" Regina asks, suspiciously.

"We got cats, Regina!" Roland exclaims as he pushes the box's lid to reveal three cats. _Three cats_!

Regina glances up at Robin, her fiancé, her partner, the man supposed to be having her back, snickering like a teenage boy who've just pulled a prank. And talking about actual teenagers, Henry isn't doing any better. He's so red from trying to keep himself from laughing that he might very well explode.

Regina's jaw clenches at the two traitors but she keeps her composure. She turns her gaze to Roland and gives him a soft smile.

"Where did you get them?" She questions.

"Henry and I found them," he explains joyfully.

"Did you?" She says looking up at her son whose face has turned back to its normal shade.

"Yeah," he replies with a grin. "We were on our way to the station to meet with Robin as usual and we heard cries coming from the alley next to Gramps' building. When we got closer we found them."

"We couldn't leave them all alone, Regina," Roland says, his big brown eyes looking at her. "It's cold outside."

Regina bites her lower lip, studying him and the box. She lets out a sigh.

"I suppose not," she tells finally.

"Yay!" Roland exclaims happily. "Come on, Henry we have to give them a bath," he says, already trotting towards the stairs.

 _Oh God_.

Regina watches them climb the stairs eagerly and she yells a tentative "Please, don't soak the bathroom," without having much faith in it. This is great. Just great. She feels two arms wrapping themselves around her waist and she leans into their owner's chest, too desperate to pull away.

"I can't believe you did this to me," she accuses though and he chuckles against her jaw, pressing a kiss there.

"I didn't do anything. I just couldn't find it in me to say no - just like you."

She bites her lip. _Fair point_.

Regina turns around into his arms and parts a little to look into Robin's eyes.

"You could have at least warned me."

"And miss the look on your face?" He lets out with a raise of a brow, so proud of himself and God, if she didn't love that idiot so much she would have sent him flying.

"I hate you," is all that she says and he laughs, pulling her against him again. "No you don't," he tells her, kissing her lips.

…

Regina hates cats and perhaps she's a terrible person for it but she does. They're tiny and sneaky and they always, _always_ seem to be in her legs. She's lost count as to how many times she'd almost fallen, face first on the floor because of them.

Marie, Toulouse and Berlioz is what Henry and Roland decided to call them which didn't come as much of a surprise considering how much her curly-haired little knight loved the Aristocats when Henry first showed it to him.

"I think they like you mom," Henry tells her one day as one of the little monster decides that her feet is the best spot for him to take a nap and she huffs.

 _Ridiculous_.

One time, she gets home early from work because she's not feeling well. She woke up with a terrible headache that doesn't seem to want to go away and there's no point in keeping studying budget proposals when she can barely keep her eyes open because of the sunlight.

She arrives in the mansion and she's of course welcomed by three growing balls of fur, meowing at her. She ignores them, doesn't have time for them and heads straight to her bedroom where she takes off her pumps and jacket and slides under the cover, putting a pillow over her head.

However, when she wakes up a few hours later, she finds them on her bed, resting by her legs.

"They seem to be quite taken with milady," she hears a voice and she almost falls of the bed.

"Damn it," she curses, looking up at Robin, leaning on the door, arms crossed over his chest.

She clenches her jaw and licks her dry lips.

"How long have you been standing there waiting for me to wake up just to throw this at me?" She asks, raising a brow as she gets out of bed.

"I just couldn't detached my eyes from the adorableness of the scene," he says, pressing a hand to his heart and she rolls her eyes.

"You're an idiot," is all she answers as she walks past him, out of the bedroom.

She hates this.

…

It all starts changing on a Thursday and she still can't quite explain it. Both Henry and Roland have been fast asleep for hours now and Robin is probably in the living room, still getting used to the "magic box".

As for Regina, she's in her study, on the couch, doing some late night work. Suddenly, she feels something jumping into her lap. She looks down. Berlioz. _Of course._ Of the three kittens, he seems to be the one that is incapable of understanding the words "go away."

Regina sighs, putting her glass down on the table near the couch and dropping her files next to her.

"What is it now?" She asks the black cat.

For only answer, he settles more comfortably against her, his paws crawling under her folded legs.

"Where are you brother and sister?" She asks and when she looks around she notices the two cats, lying onto the rug, by the fireplace.

Regina finds herself smiling a little.

"Yeah, I guess I can see the cute," she mutters.

She shakes her head and takes her files back. She rests her free hand against Berlioz's head and starts to gently scratch his ears.

She stays in her office for hours and doesn't even object when Marie and Toulouse hop up on the couch to join their brother. When she gets out of her study, she meets Robin by the staircase looking at her with a smirk on his face and all she can say is "Shut up!" as she heads to her bedroom, a giggling Robin following her.

She still hates cats… She just doesn't mind hers so much anymore.

* * *

 ** _What did you think? I hope you liked it._**

 _ **Ella**_


	7. A dove & a rose

7.

Regina meets her soul mate online. (EF edition)

* * *

 _ **Because my 7th submission was a manip that I published on my twitter, here's my 7th written submission. There's also an edit that goes with it over on my twitter if anyone's interested.**_

 _ **I'm sure this isn't what anyone had in mind for this prompt but I saw a photoshop tutorial and my brain did this. Hopefully you'll like it.**_

* * *

Once upon a time, in the famous forest of Sherwood, there was a boy with beautiful brown curls and dimples that would make anyone's heart swoon.

The boy was a joyous one, always laughing and running around with his father and uncles under the protective lights of the sun and moon. However, when he turned five, something inside the young boy's eyes started to shift, the beam that was theirs slowly dimming and his dimples now absent.

Seeing that his son seemed so wistful, his father decided to have a talk with him. So, he brought him by the lake neighboring their camp. He kneeled by his side and asked him what had him so sorrowful. The boy replied that his heart was heavy for he didn't understand why he didn't have a mother. The boy's father was surprised but didn't let it show. After all, perhaps it was time to tell the story of his lost love. He did just that and the boy understood that his mother was now in another world, watching over him. His father thought this story would suffice to appease his boy's thoughts but as he was about to stand up and head back deeper inside the forest where a merry fire was awaiting them, he felt a tug on his shirt. When he looked back into his son's eyes, the boy told him something that left him speechless.

"Can we send mama a flower in this other world? So, she knows we're thinking about her… So, she isn't lonely."

As surprised as he were, there was no way the boy's father would deliberately upset him so he decided that there was no harm in entertaining the idea that somehow, they could communicate with their loved one. Thus, he decided to send off to the horizon a boat full of the pinkest roses in all realms, in remembrance of their lost one. Then, the two went back to the camp and the boy's dimpled smile returned to his place.

What neither counted on was for fate to meddle in their little family affair and miles up north, in the mysterious Enchanted Forest, a soon-to-be-married young princess was also desperately trying to find a reason to smile when a dove appeared behind her, a beautiful pink rose inside its beak.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. I know it's short but it goes with the edit.**

 **Check out the edit on my twitter (CestToiQuiVois)**

 **I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my OS, it truly means more that I can say.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Ella**


End file.
